The general trend in the art, when constructing phased array antennas, is to determine the highest operating frequency of an antenna to be constructed and, based on the requirements for spacing the radiating elements that result from this selected operating frequency, placing radiating elements coupled to transmit/receive modules at exactly this spacing to minimise the number of transmit/receive modules used. However, to obtain high-powered phased array antennas using this methodology, the skilled person is inclined to utilise the highest powered transmit/receive modules available. However, this is not a very cost-effective method of constructing a phased array antenna, as high power transmit/receive modules are usually very expensive.